


Impasse

by knitekat



Series: Impasse [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is frustrated when Lester won't agree to a bodyguard, especially as Helen has just tried to kill her ex-husband, Nick. Of course, being attracted to his stubborn boss doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impasse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> For my Bingo prompt: An Immovable Object meets an Irresistible Force and my h-c bingo prompt: Bodyguards. 
> 
> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Captain Tom Ryan sometimes wondered who the hell he'd pissed off in a previous life. He'd thought Cutter was a stubborn idiot when he'd almost refused to return through the first anomaly, instead wanting to stay in the inhospitable past without supplies, but... Cutter was nothing compared to one Sir James Lester. 

A man who projected superiority to everyone and claimed to be intelligent, but who refused to accept bodyguards even when Helen bloody Cutter was after the blood of anyone connected to the Anomaly project. Hadn't Helen attempting to kill her own husband proved to Lester just how deranged and serious the bitch was? His stubbornness almost had Ryan wondering if Lester had some deep, dark secret he was hiding, before he remembered the man was a government hatchet-man.

It was just a pity Ryan couldn't knock Lester on his arse to make the snarky bastard see sense, it had worked with Cutter... well, no, maybe it hadn't, Cutter had still been determined to stay in the past until Ryan had threatened to stay as well. But how to make it work with Lester? The man was sharp and perceptive and hated to be played... Ryan had seen how he'd reacted when Helen and Christine had attempted to manipulate him.

Although the direct approach had already failed once, Ryan wondered if it might be worth trying it again. Lester prided himself on his common sense and had lamented more than once on the general sparseness of that commodity amongst amongst the civilian team. If Ryan could make him see how stupid it was to ignore the danger... ah, maybe not, he couldn't see Lester reacting well to being called stupid. Damn it, maybe he should just knock Lester out, lock him up somewhere secure until they caught Helen and let the major sort out the political backlash, although Ryan doubted his own career would survive the fallout of such an action. 

Ryan shook his head before striding towards the Director's office; he'd make one more attempt to reason with Lester before he'd consider trying anything more drastic. 

He paused and took a deep breath before knocking on Lester's office door. “Sir? Can I have a moment?”

Lester glanced up from his paperwork and Ryan could clearly see the strain on the man's face. Damn it, he was supposed to be looking after the team and that included their snarky and sarcastic boss.

“Captain?” Lester quirked an eyebrow. “Did you actually want something?” 

Ryan snapped out of his thoughts, he needed to pay attention if he was going to have any chance of convincing Lester. “Yes sir. I want you to have a bodyguard.”

“Captain.” Lester gave him a long-suffering sigh. “I believe we've already had this discussion, but in case you've forgotten, I'll repeat myself. I do not need a bodyguard.”

“Sir...” Ryan bit back his own sigh, talking to Lester was worse than Cutter and that was saying something. “Helen Cutter has shown she’s a danger, she's already tried to kill Cutter and has made it clear that she considers anyone connected to this project a target.”

“And because I'm the director, you think she'll come after me?” 

Ryan nodded; he still had a chance to convince the man if Lester was willing to have a discussion about it. “Yes, sir. If she takes you out...” He trailed off when Lester raised a hand. 

“No, captain. If she took me out, as you put it, all that would happen is that some other...” Lester paused for a moment as if searching for the correct words. “I believe the description was: 'a Whitehall pen-pusher who wouldn't know one end of a gun from another' would take over.”

Ryan almost cursed Lyle and his bloody big mouth. “I don't believe that, sir.” 

“That I'm not unimportant or that I'm not a Whitehall penpusher?” Lester asked before shaking his head indicating that Ryan shouldn't answer. “No, captain. I'm replaceable, as you and your men are. It is only people like Cutter or Temple who aren't.” He leaned back in his chair. “If Helen is going to go after anyone it will be them and they are the people I want your men to protect. Do I make myself clear, captain?”

Ryan nodded. “Yes, sir.” He knew when to retreat and regroup. Lester might be right but then again, Ryan doubted if Helen was sane enough to make the distinction between individuals in her mad quest to save humanity or whatever she thought she was doing.

***

Ryan swirled his beer as he stared into it. He almost jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder and Lyle slumped into the seat beside him.

“Hard day, boss?”

Ryan nodded with a sigh and pulled a face when he sipped his lukewarm beer. 

“Lester?” Lyle asked as he waved at the barman for two more cold beers. “Is he still being stubborn?”

Ryan closed his eyes as he sipped the cold beer. “Worse than Cutter.”

“Is that possible?” Lyle enquired, earning himself a scowl from Ryan. “Sorry, boss. What's the plan?”

“There isn't one.” Ryan sighed softly. “Lester doesn't believe he's a target, he thinks Helen will go after the scientists.”

“Really?” Lyle asked. “That makes a change. A bigwig without delusions of grandeur.”

“Lyle!”

“Sorry.” Lyle smirked at him. “We could always stalk him for you?”

Ryan shot Lyle a look that would have had most men quaking in their boots, he should never have told him... and now was not time for those thoughts. “He'd not be happy about that.”

Lyle shrugged. “What he doesn't know won't hurt him.” He leaned forward, his expression intense. “He won't know we're there and if Helen does have a go at him, well, he can't be pissed off with us if we capture her and save his life.”

Ryan just quirked an eyebrow at Lyle, knowing his second in command knew Lester would be pissed off with them, no matter what... however, a pissed off but alive Lester was better than the alternative. “Fine. But I want a full watch on the others, especially Cutter and Temple.”

***

Ryan had begun to relax slightly when several days passed without sight or sound of Helen or any of her clones. He had been in a good mood when he'd entered the ARC that morning only to find himself summoned to Lester's office, immediately. He tried to think of something, anything, his men might have done to annoy the Director and could think of only one thing... but his men swore they hadn't been seen.

Lorraine looked up from her desk and gave him a serious look. “Go straight in, captain. He's expecting you.” 

Ryan took a deep breath before moving towards the closed door. 

“Oh, Ryan?” 

“Lorraine?” Ryan turned before smiling at the mugs of tea Lorraine held out to him. 

“It might help, but...” Lorraine started before shaking her head. 

“He found out?” Ryan queried.

“Yes, he did.” Lester's voice was cold and Ryan turned to face the man. “Lorraine...” He sighed, “Thank you for your concern, but it isn't needed. Captain, with me.”

Ryan shared a quick glance with Lorraine before following Lester into his office; he doubted he or his men would get off as lightly. He placed the tea carefully on the mats on Lester's desk before standing to attention. 

Lester sat down hard in his chair before sighing when he looked up at Ryan. “Oh for God's sake, at ease.” Lester rubbed his eyes and Ryan frowned at how shadowed they were. “What am I to do with you, Captain?” 

Ryan's mind skidded to a stop before he forced himself to concentrate. “Sir?”

“I believe I gave you an order, one you have disobeyed.” 

“No, sir.” When Lester quirked an eyebrow, Ryan continued, “You ordered me to have a full watch on Cutter and the other scientists. You never ordered me not to have a watch on you.” 

Lester closed his eyes and Ryan noticed the vein in his forehead pulsing. “That is not what I meant and you know it.” Lester sighed. “If I gave you that order now, would you obey it?” He shook his head. “Don't answer that, Ryan, just... get out.” 

“Sir.” Ryan rose and saluted. Damn it, at least Lester hadn't given that order. “I still feel you're at risk, sir.” 

“And I don't.” Lester informed him, “It would appear we are at an impasse... except I'm your superior office. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Ryan nodded, not that he was going to listen to Lester, after all, the man hadn't directly ordered him not to guard him.

***

Of course, Ryan muttered to himself, Lester had made his displeasure at being covertly watched clear to all the Special Forces contingent. The dressing down wouldn't have been out of place on the parade ground and... fuck. Those were not thoughts Ryan should be having, no matter how nice they were, not when Lester clearly didn't reciprocate. He sighed heavily and couldn't help but wonder if his attraction to Lester was messing with his ability to think. Was it possible Lester was correct and Helen wouldn't target him?

“Want us to back off?” Lyle asked as he slid into the seat next to Ryan and slipped a beer towards him. 

“I...” Ryan shook his head, he knew he wasn't wrong. No matter how unimportant Lester might claim to be, Ryan knew that taking him out would harm the project. He knew Helen would know that... and so would Lester... Oh Fuck! Could the man be that stupid? He looked up, frowning. “Has Lester said anything to you?”

“Only to gripe that he doesn't appreciate or need a babysitter.” Lyle tilted his head. “You've thought of something?”

“Maybe.” Ryan murmured. “Who was around when he said that?”

Lyle sipped his beer as he considered the question. “With me? Temple, Ms Maitland, Hart. Finn had Cutter and Ms Lewis. Blade, well, Lester was lucky Ms Wickes was there.” 

“Damn.” Ryan rubbed his eyes. “No one in common.”

“Boss?” Lyle asked before swearing. “You think Lester thinks we've got a mole?”

“One he's decided to smoke out by risking his own life.” Ryan cursed the man, considering how many times Lester had complained about his people going off half-cocked and taking unnecessary risks. 

“Fuck, he's got balls.” Lyle murmured admiringly. 

“Lyle!” 

Lyle smirked back. “Not my type, boss, not my type.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Put Finn and Blade on him, they're the most sneaky. Tell them what we suspect.”

Lyle finished his beer before standing up. “We'll look after him, Tom.” He squeezed Ryan's shoulder before striding off in the direction of the dart's board. 

Ryan smiled softly, he was bloody lucky Lyle had his back.

***

However much he trusted his men, and Ryan did with his life, he still found himself joining Finn as the young soldier kept an eye on Lester. “Everything OK?”

“Quiet, boss.” Finn grinned back at him. “Quiet in there too.”

Ryan bit back a sigh, knowing all the lads knew about his interest in Lester. He restricted himself to a nod of acknowledgement, knowing Ditzy would be having a quiet word with him if the lads thought he was wrong about Lester being in danger. 

“What's he doing now?” Finn muttered as he peered through the binoculars he had trained on Lester's flat. 

Ryan felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he was moving before he almost processed the thought. “Keep an eye on him.”

***

Ryan strolled as quickly as he could towards Lester without arousing suspicion from his neighbours. “Where the hell does he think he going this time of night?” Ryan only realised he'd said that out loud when Finn's snort came over the radio. “I know, he doesn't want a babysitter.”

Finn chuckled before falling silent. 

“Finn?”

“Minute, boss,” Finn muttered. “Suspicious target on intercept.”

“Got eyes on him?” Ryan asked, scanning the surrounding area for the target Finn had identified. 

Ryan's eyes widened in recognition just as he heard Finn over the radio, “It's one of Helen's clones, boss.”

“Take it down!” Ryan ordered as he raced towards Lester and knocked him down. He briefly noted the man's eyes widening in shook before they narrowed in fury, but before Lester could utter a word the world exploded. 

Debris rained down upon them and Ryan obeyed his training, squirming until he could protect Lester's vulnerable flesh with his own. The last things Ryan remembered was pain searing through his body and Lester's pained voice calling his name.

***

Ryan woke to a world of pain and whiteness. He blinked several times before the whiteness resolved into the bare walls of a depressingly familiar hospital room, which explained the pain.

“Back with us, boss?” The amusement in Lyle's voice barely masked the real emotion on his friend’s face. 

Ryan turned his head to see his lieutenant, the stubble on Lyle's face not necessarily an indicator of how long he'd been out. What the hell had...? Oh fuck. He licked dry lips before managing to croak, “Lester?”

“He's fine.” Lyle paused at the look Ryan shot him before nodding. “A few scrapes and gazes, nothing serious, boss. You took the brunt of it. By the time we got there, Lester had dragged you out of danger and was checking you for damage. Got a good head on him in a crisis.”

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, all he felt capable of, but he was sure it carried the notion that they'd known that already. 

“Yeah,” Lyle ran a hand through his hair. “I know we knew that. He took control of the paramedics and police when they turned up, too.” 

Ryan gave Lyle what he hoped was a 'get on with it' look. 

“Trouble is, once the adrenaline faded he wasn't happy. Not just with Helen and what had happened, but with himself. He's like a bear with a sore head, boss.” Lyle gave Ryan a considered look. “I think... no, I'm positive, he's worried about you. Congratulations, Tom.”

Ryan smiled. That was the best news he'd heard since his ex had divorced him. Now... if he could just get Lester to admit his attraction, he'd have great pleasure in showing the man the feeling was mutual.


End file.
